


Silent Screams

by hypothetic_hypocrite (DrownedInSound)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blind Character, Blind King George, Illegal Activities, Just breaking into a house, Kidnapping, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, No Smut, Non-Binary Marquis du Lafayette, Platonic Relationships, Will Add Tags As They Become Relevant, how do you tag, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedInSound/pseuds/hypothetic_hypocrite
Summary: When a sequel of murders are discovered in their hometown, 4 teenagers venture into the home of a blind man they suspect is behind the killings. If they're right, they will be in terrible danger, and may not even live to tell their tale





	1. All Bad Events Start With A Bad Idea

"This is the worst idea in existence, we're all going to die," John whined, pulling his light coat tighter around his frame.  


"Shut up dirtbag," Alexander grumbled, agreeing with John but not wanting to show it, "We have to get rid of the creep once and for all."  


"Yeah, well, dying ain't the way to do it!" John was acting angry now, even though he was just scared. 

"Would you guys be quiet?" Laf hissed, "He might be blind but he isn't deaf!" they waved their arms frantically, their worry evident.  


Hercules nodded, beckoning to the group. With a quick, silent vote, they decided that Alex would go first, being the smallest of them all. The group crept to a first floor window and slid it open. It was silent, as they had known from previously venturing while the man was out to investigate entrances, they could never pull off the stunt though, as the man was never gone for more than 20 minutes at a time. The only thing they needed from the house was some proof that this man was the murderer, but that would take time.  


"Well here goes nothing," thought Alexander, dropping in through the window, onto the floor.


	2. The One Where Shit Goes South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahah sorry for not updating! Here's the next chapter.
> 
> If they're are any triggers that aren't mentioned please tell me!

As Alexander's feet thudded against the floorboards of the hallway, dust from the ground flew up to induce a coughing fit. 

"It's safe, guys!" he whisper yelled, looking up. After a few minutes and loads of cursing (most in French), the group could make their way into the house. Alexander opened everydoor they say, only to find the most mundane things. 

Alexander swung the flashlight around jumping at everything, even the mosquitoes let in by the window they never closed.

John was bored, Laf was rambling. And Herc was-wait.

Where was Herc?  
Alexander seemed to be the only one who noticed. "Hey, uh, where's Herc?"  
Laf calmly said, "He went to find a bathroom."  
Incredulous, Alexander exploded, "A bathroom? We're breaking in to someone's house and he's using their BATHROOM?!"

They then searched for Herc, but he was no where to be found. 

Until they found two sets of stairs.

 

One leading up.

One leading down.

And a unanimous agreement decided that they would go up.

The decision seemed smart until the front door opened, and the gate to the stairs wouldn't budge.

So, they went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i realize this is short, ive been busy as heck with school


End file.
